DESCRIPTION: This is a request for funding to defray travel expense for speakers and attendees of a conference on the hippocampus in Park City, UT March 7-13, 1998. The conference is to be part of the Keystone Symposia for 1998. . The plan is to bring in speakers to address, and hopefully integrate, hippocampal issues from 4 different perspectives, including clinicians interested in human memory, neurobiologists interested in the function of hippocampus in "place" identification, neurobiologists using hippocampal physiology as models of long term plasticity, and neurobiologists interested in basic hippocampal structure and function. The organizers hope that by bringing in people with a variety of approaches but common interests in hippocampal function, that cross-fertilization of ideas, concepts, and approaches will result. The meeting is organized into five full day sessions with a keynote speech on the opening day. Each of the ten plenary sessions are organized around a particular topic with 3-4 speakers. Three of the sessions will be held jointly with the Synapse Formation and Function meeting being held concurrently. Poster sessions are included each day to give junior investigators and opportunity to present their work and interact with more senior colleagues. The meeting will be administered and marketed by the Keystone Symposia and open to all. The Keystone Symposia have a well-established reputation for putting on excellent meetings. The format and setting of the meeting are particularly conducive to productive interactions. The facilities and staff available for the meeting appear to be excellent. The meeting will be marketed by direct mailings, advertisements in major scientific publications and on the Web. The proceedings of the meeting will only be published in an abstract format for participants. This is the usual procedure for Keystone Symposia.